Not Me, Not Naomi Clark: The Final Chapters
by RyanJMichaels90210
Summary: Naomi's life is turned upside down and now that the truth is out, how will it all end?


_"Don't underestimate what I'd do to protect my sister." With that said, Jen fire the gun at Cannon._

There were stares, too much stares, glaring in her face. Don't leave her in her own misery. Stay and watch her cry so they can hold her tight. Stay and ease all the months of being left in lurched. Save her. Bring back that light in her eyes that glimmered so effortless. Sell her motorbike and bring back her car that was worth thousands of dollars. Let the air back into lungs, let the blood in her veins flow warmly instead of cold, let a touch make her nerves impervious, and allow her body to be molded meticulously. This is all Naomi wants out of the stares that her friends give. No sympathy. Just healing.

Naomi lies on Silver's lap across the guest bedroom with her head tilted away from her friends. Silver runs her fingers through Naomi's hair as a sign of comfort. Annie and Ade sit closely to one another on the bed's end, just a few feet away from Silver and Naomi. After Jen took off, the girl's took Naomi up to the guest room to talk. The room is quiet but not awkwardly quiet. There is an understanding amongst the four girls. "I've had some crazy wild and hot sex before. Liam, Ethan, Liam. Others.", Naomi chuckles in despair as tears flood her eyes. "But never like this. With him. I thought, if I just let him do it. I just wanted it to be over, it hurt so much. It was like he was cutting me with it. I didn't think it would hurt but it did. And it wasn't just the pain guys. His cologne, his breathe, his voice, and his hands on me. It was seriously disgusting. I still hear him, and smell him. I see him. The disgusting things he told me while he was on my back, thrusting so hard inside of me, not caring that I was bleeding." Naomi sits up and watches her three best friends in tears.

"This is horrible, Nae. This is so horrible, I wish you told me." Silver grabs Naomi as tight as she can and cries in her arms. "I feel like a total idiot," Ade blurts out in guilt as the attention turns her way. "You were raped, Naomi. Raped and I? Your so called best friend, was on tour. Which I regret ever going on and this makes it most regretful. I wasn't here for you." Ade looks to Naomi for some kind of animosity but Naomi tiredly shrugs, "Ade you didn't know. It wasn't your fault." Ade still feels guilty as does Annie. "She's right. I was awful too. Not being there just to say hi. Pretty much wrapped in my own world. Selfishly." Naomi tries to understand why her friends feel so guilty about not being there. Could they seriously have believed her if she told them sooner? All in all, Naomi was grateful that she had her friends with her as comfort. It felt like old times, in a way, if you don't include her new and divergent lifestyle.

Naomi wonders what comes next. She's told her secret but Mr. Cannon still continues to walk freely. If she can just freeze this night, this moment with her friends all at peace, she would feel less anxious. _What's gonna happened now? I know Silver, Ade, and Annie. Definitely Silver. They will try so hard to get me to come forward. Just like they did when I lied about Cannon. But this is different. This actually happened and It can't come out. What would be the point? Ade, Silver, and even Annie were all on their way to college. And me? I'm pretty sure I failed my senior year. _Naomi contemplates immensely as the decision to have a sleepover is all agreed on by Ade, Annie, and Silver. They all knew she was into heavy thoughts, but what was most embedded on her mind was, _Where's Jen?_

_..._

The gun goes off but misses Cannon. "What the fuck?" The irony is, Jen is a loose cannon as she realizes that she has more bullets' to fire. The fury in her eyes is pure determination. Naomi has always been nagging, naive, bratty, and clueless to Jen. She's betrayed her more times than she can imagine but Naomi was, in a sense, someone she had to protect. They may not get along and Jen may not like her but there was this unsaid dedication that Jen had to Naomi. With so many hormones raging, the discovery of Naomi being mistreated, raped, has set Jen off entirely. "Don't count yourself lucky just yet. On my baby's life, this aim will not be so dauntless." As Jen cocks her gun once more, severe abdominal pain hits her so hard she's down on her knees. She moans in pain as Mr. Cannon looks around his neighborhood to check if someone notices.

Jen is in intense pain and her breathing becomes shallow. "My baby." Jen avoids eye contact with Cannon and is in to much pain to grab her gun, inches away. At this point, Jen just wants her baby to be alright. Cannon stares at her while being entertained by her possible miscarriage. Suddenly, a car passes by and Cannon tries to reacts as a Good Samaritan. The car stops and the driver seems concerned. "Is she okay dude?" It was a random college guy, "She's in labor, she's my wife." Cannon was lucky at this point, for Jen was in too much pain to even speak. "You want me to call 911 or some shit like that?" "Actually, we're on our way to the emergency room, right now. It's ok. She's fine. Thank you," the guy buys Cannon's manipulation and speeds off. "Stupid, weak, little girl. Just like your sister." Cannon stoops to Jen and picks her up which Jen doesn't reject. He grabs her gun and puts her in her car, on the passenger. As they pull off, there is blood shown on his pavement where Jen fell. Blood and water. A lot of water.


End file.
